


Just Another Morning

by LivingOnLaughs



Category: The Masked Singer (US TV)
Genre: Astronaut is still a smol bean, Bacon, Because everyone sees them as enemies, Coffee, Crossword Puzzles, Frog is also a morning reptile, Gen, Kangaroo is always chipper in the mornings, Kitty and Astro are the babies of the group, Kitty just wants to go back to sleep, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Night Angel and Turtle are friends, Night Angel is a sleepyhead, Rhino being the dad of the Super 9, SLEEPYHEADS, Slice of Life, Turtle is a morning reptile, We must protect the bacon from White Tiger!, early monings, sharing coffee mugs, they're just sleepy beans, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnLaughs/pseuds/LivingOnLaughs
Summary: Mornings in the studio have never been dull. Not when you're with the Super 9.
Relationships: Frog (The Masked Singer US)/Kitty (The Masked Singer US), Kitty (The Masked Singer US)/Frog (The Masked Singer US)
Kudos: 1





	1. The First Morning as the Super 9

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't love wholesome lazy morning fanficitons? Here's the first one. (8:36 pm, 3/3/2021)
> 
> (edited at 8:37 pm)

It was another sleepy morning at the studio, as the nine remaining singers were preparing for their show, that night. Like it had been for the past few days, Turtle was racing for the breakfast cart, his leather boots stomping on the wooden floor. The reptile knew a Man in Black would give him a warning of 'no running with boots on' (or something like that); but Turtle was dealing with a wicked case of the 'munchies' and was dying for a morning treat (or two) from the cart.

Unlike it had been in the past few weeks, Turtle's small group of him, Kangaroo and White Tiger had expanded. They had two more groups with them, including an amphibian in a Zoot suit and his feline girlfriend, a southern banana with memory problems, an angel that was different shades of purple and pink, an aviator rhinoceros and a small spaceman with bounce in his step. He had learnt their names were Frog, Kitty, Banana, Night Angel, Rhino and Astronaut. Naturally, the heartthrob reptile was thrilled to finally socialize with the groups, as they had all banded together as a group of 9 the previous evening.

When Turtle arrived at the cart, he was surprised. Kitty was half-awake, with an elegant pink bathrobe on her, a towel in her hair and the darkest circles under her heterochromia eyes. Turtle chuckled at the sight, but held back his giggles, once Kitty glared at him and hissed. 

"S-sorry." Turtle squeaked out an apology, before grabbing the coffee pot and grabbing a solar system themed mug from the pile. The reptile looked at Kitty, again. "You look like you just woke up and got out of the shower." 

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I did."

"Is there still warm water?" Turtle inquired, knowing how Kangaroo loved a nice warm shower when she woke up.

"Yes. There is." Kitty replied, grabbing a breakfast burrito from the table and biting into it. 

Turtle squeaked a laugh, as he poured some coffee in the mug and grabbed a packet of sugar. As he did so, the unmistakable flutter of wings was heard. Turtle turned his head around as much as he could, to see Night Angel sleepily fluttering towards them, curlers in her hair, a midnight blue facial mask on her purple skin and the daily paper tucked under her right arm.

"Morning, Night Angel!" Turtle waved, eagerly.

"Mmph..." Night Angel grumbled, fixing out her midnight blue nightgown. "What time is it?" she let out a long yawn.

"It's 7 o'clock, Night Angel." Rhino called out, working on a crossword-a ritual he had taken up, since his time in the competition.

Night Angel grumbled as she grabbed a cup of coffee, some beignets and a few pieces of bacon with scrambled eggs. Turtle could only watch in surprise. Sure, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but sometimes, Turtle had to watch in bewilderment at his Group C opponent's idea of a balanced breakfast. Kitty could only shrug, as well.

All then became quiet, before Turtle noticed White Tiger sleepily drag himself (and his blue blanket with a football print) towards the cart, followed by a just-as-exhausted Astronaut and a somewhat sleepy Frog.

"Morning, guys!" Turtle called out, grabbing a slice of bread and the jam knife. 

"Morning, Turtle." White Tiger grumbled, as he reached for the rest of the bacon that was in the cart...much to Frog's annoyance. 

Astronaut blinked sleepily, under his helmet. He had been up all night, practicing his choreography for his performance in the competition. "Hi Turtle. Didn't know you were up so early." Astro murmured, getting a smile from the reptile in leather. 

"Early?" Turtle scoffed, spreading cherry jam on his slice of bread. "Astro, for me, 7 am is the best time to be up."

"Yeah. It is." Frog yawned, as he stretched. "Glad someone else agrees with me."

Kitty smiled a sleepy smile, as she walked towards Frog, nuzzling up to him. "Good morning, my prince." Kitty mewed.

"Morning, Kitty-Girl. How'd you sleep?" wondered Frog, grabbing a bagel.

"Like a kitten." Kitty said, with a yawn. "A kitten that wants more sleep."

Frog and Turtle chuckled at Kitty's statement, while Night Angel watched on as she continued to munch on her breakfast, floating in mid-air. The orange tabby nuzzled up to her reptilian boyfriend, purring sleepy purrs.

"They make for a good couple." Kangaroo called out, hopping towards the group. A red towel covered the top of her head, and she had on her signature boxing outfit (sans robe), with her silver boots switched out for silver slippers. "Morning, everyone."

Turtle waved. "How'd you sleep, Kanga?"

"I slept wonderfully." Kangaroo smiled. "And I had the most wonderful dream. AND you were there, Turtle."

Turtle squeaked out a surprised gasp. "Really?"

"What was it about?" White Tiger yawned loudly.

A mile-wide smile crossed the marsupial's face. "Wining the Golden Mask. Turtle here was the runner-up"

The tiger chuckled a little. "Should've seen that coming. Well, look out, Kanga. This guy is gonna win it."

Night Angel spat out her coffee. "YOU? You can't even sing to save your life!"

"You wanna hear otherwise?" dared White Tiger.

"No thank you." Night Angel said, looking at the spilt coffee and cleaning it up with some napkins.

"Anyone else?" White Tiger questioned.

Astronaut shook his head sleepily, grabbing a mug from the stack of mugs. Turtle looked in wonder. The reptile was told that he had some competition in Astro; but Turtle couldn't see how he could have competition in such a small spaceman-especially since the spaceman was just idly grabbing Turtle's rose-print coffee mug and a donut. 

Wait a second...

"Uh, excuse me, Astro, but that's my mug." Turtle explained.

Astronaut blinked. "S-sorry."

Turtle shrugged. "It's fine. Besides, I think I have your mug."

The spaceman looked at the mug in Turtle's hand. The midnight blue color, the small white 'stars', the planets decorating it. "You do."

"Sorry about that." Turtle chuckled nervously. "I thought it was a studio mug."

Luckily, for the reptile, Astro didn't seem to mind it too much. "You wouldn't mind if I used your mug, would you?" asked Astronaut.

"Go ahead." Turtle shrugged, before wondering something. "How do you even drink?"

"With my mouth." Astronaut said, as if it was obvious. He reached over for a reusable bendy straw, making Turtle chuckle. "Straws help, too."

Rhino chuckled, fixated on his crossword puzzle. "Nice to see everyone getting along. Is everyone ready for their performances, tonight?"

"TONIGHT?!" Kitty and White Tiger gasped. 

"I forgot all about it. How did I forget?" the former asked herself.

"It's TONIGHT?" the latter questioned.

"YES!" the other masks said.

White Tiger blinked. "Oh. What's everyone performing?" 

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Night Angel reminded, before the group spotted Banana skipping towards them, singing 'Sweet Home Alabama'. "But I think we know what HE'S gonna sing."

"Morning." Kangaroo, Frog and Turtle greeted the fruit, happily.

"Morning, gang." Banana waved. "How'd everyone sleep, last night?"

Night Angel, White Tiger and Kitty groaned, giving Banana the answer he needed. "Yikes. Were you up preparing for your performances, too?"

"No. We just want more sleep." Night Angel said.

Turtle smiled and stretched. "I don't. So, who wants to run a 10k with me?"

"Are you crazy?" White Tiger asked.

"Normally, I'd say 'count me in', but I want to practice my act some more. Sorry, Turtle." Kangaroo said.

"It's fine." Turtle shrugged. "After the run, I'll wok more on choreography."

The masks smiled. "Got it." Rhino said.

"Dude, you're gonna win this competition." Frog said. "I'm serious. The winner's either me, you or Kitty."

"We still have to eliminate six of you, before that happens." Banana said.

"Yeah. And when you're eliminated, I'll be one step closer to get that trophy." Frog grinned.

Banana scoffed. "You can only rap." 

Turtle winced as he nodded his head. "He's right, Frog."

"WHAT?!" Frog gasped, before gritting all his teeth and clenching a fist.

Astronaut sighed, just wanting some breakfast and a little socialization with the other groups. Kangaroo sighed and hopped towards him, feeling his pain. "So sorry you have to deal with this." Kangaroo said, rubbing her temple. "I'm Kangaroo."

"Astronaut, but my friends call me 'Astro'." Astro smiled sleepily. "We've heard about you. I hope you win and show everyone that you are a fighter."

The marsupial's face turned pink with blush. "You're too kind." 

"Is there such a thing as being too kind?"

"It's called being a pansy." White Tiger teased.

Astronaut blinked. "Aren't pansies pretty flowers?"

Turtle and Rhino groaned. It was one of those mornings. Rhino, however, kept fixated on the newspaper. "Guys, a little input, please?" he asked.

"What is it?" asked Night Angel, slightly perking up.

"What's an eight letter word for 'disaster'?" Rhino asked, a pencil gripped in his left hand.

White Tiger smiled. "That's easy. 'Kangaroo'."

"Very funny!" Kangaroo replied, socking him in the arm.

"No violence before 9." Turtle reminded, exiting the building and beginning his jog. Maybe tomorrow would be tamer...


	2. The Early Mask Gets the Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turtle thought the second morning as the Super 9 would be tamer...he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 of the series. Also, some sleepyheads being wholesome (5:05 pm)

The morning sun began to rise, and Turtle's orange eyes slowly but surely opened. He squeaked out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes, slipped out of his rose-print pajamas and got on his leather jacket, jeans and boots, alongside the spike bracelets on his wrists. The reptile gently brushed the top of his hair, before racing for the snack cart. The rest of the Super 9 hadn't stirred yet; but Turtle really couldn't blame them. Last night was pretty...interesting, to say the least.

Turtle's performance of 'Higher Love' and Kangaroo's performance of 'Not Ready to Make Nice' had saved them from the Bottom Three, while White Tiger's off-key rendition of 'I'm Too Sexy' couldn't save his tail. Kitty belted out an opera-esque version of 'It's All Coming Back to Me, Now', saving her from the tiger's fate; but Banana's rendition of 'Sweet Home, Alabama' also sent him to the Bottom Three, but Turtle sincerely thought Frog's version of 'Jump' wasn't all that great. Night Angel was next with 'Rise Up', then came Rhino with 'What a Man Gotta Do'...but it wasn't as interesting as Astro's cover of 'Never Gonna Give You Up'. Ergo, the Bottom Three were White Tiger, Banana and Rhino...and the mask eliminated from the competition was (to no one's surprise) White Tiger. 

Turtle giggled at the previous night's events, as he grabbed his favorite rose-print mug from the mug pile of the snack cart. He then grabbed some coffee that the Men in Black had prepared and poured himself a piping hot cup of java. As he did so, he also filled up a plate of bacon, doughnuts and a chocolate chip croissant. Turtle smiled, as he carried his platter to the lounge, to feast upon the meal. As he did so, he got caught off-guard by the sound of snoring. In the lounge, Turtle got the shock of his life: Group C had fallen asleep in the lounge. The slumbering Night Angel had a wing wrapped around a dozing Astronaut, whereas Rhino was asleep on the couch, clutching the daily crossword in one hand and a picture in the other. The reptile giggled, as he quietly set his platter of food on the table.

CLINK

Rhino's blue eyes slowly fluttered open, as he looked over at Turtle. Turtle winced a little and squeaked out a sheepish "Sorry, Rhino."

The gentle giant rubbed his eyes, questioning Turtle on why the reptile was up so darn early. 

"Rhino, it's 7 am. To me, that's the best time to be awake." Turtle shrugged, making Rhino sigh and get up off the couch, place the crossword and the picture on the coffee table and head to the snack cart to get some breakfast for himself. The reptile shrugged, as he looked over at the other two members of Group C. Night Angel let out soft snores, as she kept a wing wrapped around Astro. The spaceman seemed to be having pleasant dreams, Turtle figured out. 

As Turtle watched over the angel and the cadet, he could hear Frog and Kitty begin to wander to the snack cart, with Kitty yawning sleepily and Frog bouncing happily, a spring in each step. Turtle smiled, as he walked over to greet the lovebirds. "Morning, Frog. Kitty." Turtle smiled.

"Morning." Kitty purred a yawn.

"Hey Turtle. Morning." Frog greeted, adjusting his fedora. Turtle quickly noticed that Frog seemed to have slept in his clothes. "Sorry if I don't look my best. I crashed, after we got back here, last night."

"Gotcha." Turtle shot him a finger-gun. 

Frog giggled, as he leapt over to the snack cart, nearly crashing into Rhino. "Hi there, Rhino." Frog waved. 

Rhino rolled his blue eyes, holding his favorite coffee mug. It read '#1 Dad'. "Good morning, Frog."

"Why so tuckered out?" wondered Frog, as he grabbed himself some breakfast of a bagel with raspberry jam.

"Last night was chaotic." Rhino chuckled.

Frog ribbited in agreement. "Sure was. All those pranks were hilarious."

"I'm still not over MY prank." Kitty hissed.

Rhino sighed, as he walked back to the lounge, placed his mug on the coffee table and gently walked towards his slumbering teammates. He didn't have the heart to wake Night Angel, knowing that she'd get very fussy with him. Rhino also knew that Astro was extremely tired from the previous night, and decided not to disturb him. Therefore, Rhino decided to deal with a possibly moody Night Angel.

"Time to wake up, Angel." Rhino gently whispered, as the angel's magenta eyes began to open. Night Angel yawned, one of her wings still wrapped around Astro.

Night Angel looked up at Rhino, smiling a little. "Rhino, must you always be so chipper?" she interrogated. He nodded his head. "Give me one good reason as to why I should get up so early."

"There's still some bacon left." Turtle stated. 

The angel smiled, before looking over at Astronaut and gently placing him on the loveseat, before she flew off to get some bacon for her breakfast. 

Turtle smiled as he looked at Astro sleeping away, not a care in the world. " _Nothing could ruin such a peaceful morning..._ ", the reptile thought.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Kangaroo exclaimed, leaping for the snack cart and trying to race ahead of a hyper White Tiger. 

"NO! YOU GET OUTTA MY WAY!" declared White Tiger, his blankie tied around his neck and cute pink bunny slippers on his feet.

Turtle gulped and shushed his groupmates. "You guys, shush. Astro's still asleep."

"Don't worry, Turtle," Night Angel reassured, flying back to the lounge, with her breakfast of beignets, bacon and a scrambled egg. "It takes a lot of noise to wake Astro up."

Rhino nodded his head in agreement, as he sipped his coffee. "Yeah. T-Rex found that out the hard way."

"Oh?" wondered Turtle

"Yeah. She was trying to wake him up, before the Group C Semifinals, by roaring at the top of her lungs. It was...interesting." Night Angel chuckled a little. "He barely stirred."

"She's right. We eventually got him up by cranking a windup alarm clock. He was livid." Rhino chimed in.

"But we managed to calm him down before the show began."

Turtle held back giggles, as he looked over at Astronaut sleeping soundly. "That's cute, you two, but someone's probably gonna miss breakfast, this morning." 

Frog ribbited in agreement. "Two someone's. Has anyone seen Banana?" 

"He's probably oversleeping again..." Kitty sighed.

"I'll go wake him up." Night Angel suggested.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Don't. He'll wake up on his own."

"Alright." Night Angel smiled a little, nibbling on her breakfast, ever so delicately. Turtle had never seen such a prim and proper person before.

"So, uh, about last night?" White Tiger started a conversation, scarfing down the last of the bacon.

Turtle, Frog, Kitty and Rhino sighed. "What about it?" interrogated Kangaroo.

"Whose performance was your favorite?" asked the tiger.

"I loved your performance, Night Angel." Rhino said, looking at the crossword.

"Thank you, Rhino. I really liked your performance, alongside Kangaroo and Kitty's performances." Night Angel complimented, making Kangaroo and Kitty smile.

"My favorite performance was Frog's." Kitty purred.

"I loved yours too, Kitty Girl." Frog ribbited.

"Well, Turtle had a great opening song." Kangaroo blushed.

"I think I did a pretty great job with my performance. It was sexy." White Tiger grinned. "What about you, Turtle?"

Turtle's mind flashed to the night's performances. He instantly began giggling. 

"Was it White Tiger's?" Kangaroo questioned, a little fed up with the feline in question.

"Better." Turtle snickered.

"Thank the heavens." Night Angel joked. Turtle laughed alongside her.

Turtle smiled sheepishly, as blush crept on his face. "I really liked Astronaut's performance."

Night Angel smiled, as did Rhino. Frog blinked, before chiming in. "Yeah. I thought that song sounded familiar, before the chorus."

"That's what I thought, too." Kitty mewed.

"Do ya mind?" Banana grumbled, joining up with the group. Heavy circles underlined his eyes. "This fruit here is trying to sleep."

The seven masks looked at Banana, surprised. Night Angel instantly covered Kitty's eyes, so the youngest of the Super 9 wouldn't be subjected to her groupmate in the buff.

"Who's gonna tell him?" whispered Frog, to the group.

"Not me!" Night Angel whisper-shouted.

Turtle sighed, hiding in his shell. "Banana, do you mind putting some clothes on?" he questioned. 

There was utter silence, followed by "Doggonit! I knew I forgot something!", making Turtle snicker to himself. He kept quiet, to hear what else he'd hear.

"We're all a tad forgetful, Banana." Night Angel smiled uneasily. "But I think, it'd be best if you get some clothes on. Kitty's here and Astro might wake up soon."

"Gotcha."

(le smol time skip brought to you by 'Higher Love')

When Turtle poked his head out of his shell, he was relieved that Banana had finally gotten his signature yellow outfit on. "Sorry 'bout that, partners." Banana blushed.

"It's fine." Turtle shrugged. "We all have off mornings."

Frog and Kitty nodded their heads in agreement, before the latter said "This is nothing new. You'll get used to it."

"Ooof!" Rhino shuddered.

"Man, what a morning." Night Angel complained. 

"It's not even 10, yet." Kangaroo exclaimed.

The angel sighed. "I was just stating facts, darling."

"Oh sure you were." Frog groaned.

"Frog! REALLY?!" hissed Kitty, loudly.

None of the eight even noticed Astro begin to stir, sleepily blinking into consciousness and getting subjected to hearing his fellow teammates talking. Curious, he decided to get in on the conversation. There was just one problem: how was Astro supposed to join in, when everyone seemed to be caught in a storm of excitement? He just decided to listen.

"Yeah, really! It's Not even 10, and Night Angel said 'what a morning'!" Frog ribbited.

Turtle sighed. "Guys, please, no yelling. Okay?"

"Don't tell us what to do! Who made you our boss?!" Kitty meowed. 

"Guys..." Rhino groaned.

"Darlings, can we please, oh I don't know, NOT be so darn loud?" Night Angel asked. 

"In which timeline?" snarked White Tiger.

Astronaut giggled a little, before chiming in coyly. "So...what'd I miss?" he questioned, but no one heard him. Sighing, and feeling ignored, he hopped off the loveseat and wandered towards the snack cart to grab some coffee and a doughnut. 

The other eight kept arguing, but got caught off guard to a very surprised "WHO ATE ALL THE BACON?!" from Astro. 

"That must've been White Tiger." Night Angel called out. Astro sighed and moon-bounced back towards the group, a cup of coffee in one hand and a doughnut on a plate rested on the other hand.

"The early mask gets the bacon." White Tiger grinned.

Turtle shook his head in disbelief. "Well, it looks like Astro's up." 

"Yeah." Rhino smiled happily. "Morning, Astro."

" _Finally, someone noticed._ Morning, Rhino." Astronaut smiled, greeting the gentle giant.

"We didn't notice you wake up. Sorry about that." Kitty winced a little.

Astro sighed. He was used to it, being the smallest of Group C. "You'd think a spacesuit like this would make enough noise to get your attentions, but no. It's as quiet as I am," he explained. Kitty, Frog, Banana, Kangaroo and White Tiger chuckled, as Rhino and Night Angel nodded their heads in agreement. 

"So...how about last night?" Turtle chuckled a little, trying to hold a conversation with Astronaut.

Astro smiled, the lights on his helmet glowed brightly. "You had a great performance, Turtle. Not gonna lie."

"Shucks. You did good, too."

"Yeah, but I'm nowhere as skilled as you, Turtle."

"Are you kidding me?! You were incredible, out there. You deserve to be in the semi-finals!"

"I do? Shucks. So do you."

Turtle smiled, looking over at the leftovers of his breakfast. The reptile still hadn't touched his bacon (and neither had White Tiger). "Want some? I'm full." Turtle asked the smaller spaceman. Astro nodded his head a little, making the rest of the creatures giggle. 

"So cute." Kitty purred.

"Sure is." Frog ribbited.

"That's our Turtle." Kangaroo smiled.

"That's our Astronaut." Night Angel giggled.

"Heh. Such cuties." Banana giggled.

"That's true." Rhino smiled.

"Oooh. Bacon..." White Tiger licked his chops, only for the marsupial to slap his face. "HEY!"

"You ate enough, you big glutton!" Kangaroo scolded. 

"I agree." Kitty hissed.

Turtle sighed, hoping that tomorrow would be tamer than this morning...and yesterday's morning.


End file.
